The secret Kingdom of Fairyport
by missawesomeness123456
Summary: Bloom and Amanda are missing well missing from Magix but not from the place that all beings thought never existed. Only to the people of Magix but to Bloom and Amanda it is real and theirs. Humor Adventre and even some romance.
1. Bye Alfea

Ok here is my new idea for a story I can't tell you how good it's gonna be but here it is.

**Prologue no pov**

" Mommy when do we get to meet Granddaddy Max?" five-year-old Amanda asked, Amanda was wearing a electric blue 3 finger strap tank top and blue jean shorts her honey blonde hair was up in a pony tail.

" Yeah mommy when?" Bloom asked. Bloom was wearing a red 3-finger strap tank top and blue jean shorts her fire red hair was up in two ponytails.Neither one of the girls could wait to see their magical Granddaddy Max.

" In a minute honey." Just as Vanessa had spoken those words a portal opened.

"How is my favorite daughter?" Granddaddy Max asked Vanessa. He is a tall man in his late 80's with brown hair and blue green eyes.

" Good." Said Vanessa.

" Don't worry they will be safe. They are our sun and moon," whispered Granddaddy Max.

" I trust you. Now go they do have curious minds." Laughed Vanessa when she saw Bloom and Amanda staring at the two boys in front of them. One with Blonde hair and green eyes and the other with brown hair and gold eyes, both looked about five years old.

" Girls this is Damon," Granddaddy Max said touching Damon's blonde hair. " And this is Stephan." Granddaddy Max said nodding towards Stephan.

" Now come on girls you have important business to intend." Uncle Max said.

As Bloom and Amanda passed through the portal the birth marks on their arm flashed a white color.

No pov eleven years later.

Amanda set down her bags that she had packed the night before and walked into Bloom's room that she shared with Flora. It was five in the morning but Amanda and Bloom had a 'mission' to complete.

" Bloom wake up." She whispered shaking her gently.

" Why?" Bloom asked.

" We have to leave now get dressed." Amanda said. Bloom got up and looked at Amanda's outfit, which was blue jean skinny jeans and a white tank top with a black long sleeved cartagain her hair was in two French braids.

" Ok I'm dressed lets go." Bloom said shrinking her bags. Bloom was wearing blue jean skinny jeans and a red long sleeved tee shirt her hair was in a low ponytail.

Amanda made a portal to the kingdom of their Granddaddy. The kingdom that was thought that never existed. The last thing Amanda said to Bloom before stepping through was.

" Remember no one can know were we left to." And as they stepped through the portal their sun (Amanda) and moon (bloom) birthmarks glowed through there shirts.


	2. We just cant stay out of trouble can we?

Amanda's pov

Bloom and I landed smack in the middle of the castle courtyard.

" Wow. Every time I visit this place gets more and more beautiful." I gasp.

" Yeah but it hasn't been like this since Grandmother died." Amanda says.

" Way to be pessimistic, 'Manda." I laugh.

" Thanks I try." Amanda laughs.

" Try on what?" asks a voice behind us that I didn't quite recognize.

" Moon what's wrong?" asks another. We freeze.

" Bloom we have two choices." Amanda whispers.

" Shoot."

" One: stay and fight. But remember the magic here is backwards you have the power of the moon and I have the sun. Your powers are weaker at this time of day." Amanda explains.

" Next one Damon and Stephan would kill us if we stayed and fought." I said.

" Shattered moon sphere!" shouted a voice behind us.

" Run!" Amanda says taking off and I am not to far behind her when we make it to the palace. We were running up the front of the drive when Amanda starts screaming.

" OPEN THE DOORS! SOMEONES CHASING US!" she screamed. Soon I started screaming to. And sure enough the guards at the door opened the door. We sprinted as fast as we could while dodging attacks from the people behind us.

"Well-huff-that-huff-was-huff-fun." Amanda breathed from her sitting place on the floor once we were safely inside the palace.

" Yeah-huff-and-huff-that-huff-was-huff-our-huff-workout-huff-for-huff-the-huff-day." I breathed.

" Princess Sun and Moon are you alright?" questioned one guard.

"Yes, were fine nothing like a three and a half mile sprint or die to start off the day." Amanda said with every ounce of seriousness she could muster.

" See I told you they like to have a big entrance Damon." Said the one and only Stephan Kingsly.

" Oh I believed you from the start." Said Damon Malcolm his annoying friend.

" Oh shut it your just jealous that we can sprint three and a half miles and you can't." Amanda joked while Stephan helped me up.

" Amanda please we could do that with one leg." Damon said helping her up.

" No because that would be a three and a half mile hop." I joke we all erupted in laughter. They just might get annoying at times but we are great friends. We start walking down the hall.

" Ok Grandfather told us to get here fast and fast meaning the next day so what's up with that?" Amanda asked.

" Your Grandfather doesn't like it how you're risking your life every time you turn around so he has arranged for you girls to stay here until coronation." Stephan says.

" What? What about Alfea and I don't know all of Magix or the girls? We can't leave them in the dust." Amanda says.

" Amanda we thought the same thing. But your Grandfather just wants what is best for you. I know you are the Enchantix fairy of lightning balance between good and evil. But your Grandfather just wants you to be safe and with the day of dances coming up he fears the worst." By the time Damon finishes we are by the door to the throne room.

"Good luck in there." Stephan says.

" Thanks." I say sarcastically.

" No prob." He smiles I glare as I walk in after Amanda.

" Sun, Moon you came." Grandfather exclaimed.

" Of course we did Grandfather." Amanda said as he came down and hugged us. For a Ninety one year old man he is still well fit.

" Well girls I have great news." He says.

" What?" I ask.

" Your getting married." He says.

" WHAT!" Amanda shouts.

WITH THE WINX FLORA'S POV

When us girls woke up this morning Bloom wasn't in her bed. So I kinda pushed it aside, I mean she could be in the lounge, the woods, or with her parents she did just save them. So I walked into the lounge to see Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Layla freaking out.

"Flora do you know what time it is?" Stella asked, I can't put my finger on it but her voice isn't bubbly, cheerful and loud any more.

" 12:00 I know I slept in but it is Saturday." I said.

" No it is 12:00 and Amanda and Bloom are gone. We have looked everywhere called everyone and no Amanda and Bloom to be found." Stella said her voice was stressed now that I think about it.

" Wait if you called Sky and Josh they are gonna freak." I said.

" No we called Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Nabu, and Helia. And made them swear not to tell them. Oh and Flo you might want this back." Musa says handing me my phone I shrug off the thought that they went trough my bags by remembering that my cell was on my night stand.

" So they are probably home." I said.

" No Flora their rooms and closets and everything of theirs is gone. In the middle of year four. They won't even pick up their phones." Layla says. Soon the specialists along with Amanda and Bloom's parents fill the room.

" Ok were is Amanda?" Josh asks. Suddenly questions are being poured in.

" Hold it!" I scream. Everyone looks at me like I am crazy.

" What?" I ask.

" You can actually scream." Stella says.

" Ok… let me try to call Amanda." I say taking out my phone and hitting speed dial 2. After a few rings I get an answer.

" Hello?" Amanda's voice sounded like she had been crying.

" Amanda! Are you ok?" Josh says in a rush.

" Yes Josh I'm fine." Amanda says trying to sound like she was ok.

" Sweetie are you sure?" I ask.

" Hey Flo can you please get some where quiet and I will explain everything." Amanda says her voice sounded desperate like she needed to escape somewhere.

" Give me a sec ok?" I say walking over to the balcony and jumping over the railing getting a 10-point landing and a...

" Flora what the hell were you thinking?" from Helia.

" Ok Amanda what is up?" I ask.

" Look Flora do you remember the story of a country called Fairyport?" she asks.

" Yeah. Why?"

" It exists. I am there right now. My Grandfather rules here and Bloom and I are next in line as adoptive sisters so we can rule together." Amanda says.

" Ok so why do you sound like you have been crying?" I ask.

" Did Josh notice?" she asks in a rush.

" Yeah I am pretty sure of that." I say.

" Ok but today when Bloom and I arrived we were… you know what I'm gonna skip that part but as soon as we saw our grandfather he announced that we were going to get married by the end of this week and…" Amanda started but was cut off by the sound of a door opening. I hit the record button on my phone.

" Amanda are you ok?" a male voice asked

" Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Amanda says.

" Well you have locked yourself in your room for 7 hours and missed dinner so I brought some here." Said the male voice.

" Amanda I know you don't like the decision your Grandfather made but he means well… it's just that…"

" That he doesn't know how to express it I know I know. It just that I don't want to get married not to someone I don't know and the time he gave us to get ready is ridiculous the end of this week huh that's in what 2 days?" Amanda shouts I could tell she was about to cry.

" 'Manda its not that…" the sound of breaking glass.

" I am here for you sun." says a creepy voice.

" Hey Damon does this mean the wedding is on hold?" Amanda asks.

" Sun! Don't stand there run!" this Damon guy shouts. I hear Amanda running some voices.

" Flora get the others come we need you guys here! I will make a portal just tell me when and where!" Amanda shouts into the phone before hanging up. I sprint up the stairs to our dorm room to see everyone looking at me.

" Guys I can't explain this all right but Amanda and Bloom need us just listen" I say pressing the play button for the others to hear. Once it was over Josh and Sky's faces were in game mode.

" Lets go then." Stella says snapping her fingers and everyone's bags full of clothes were there.

" I will send the message" I say and sure enough a few minutes later a portal appeared and we all said bye to the parents and stepped through.


	3. Great her again

Flora's pov

As we stepped through the portal we saw a castle a very, very beautiful castle. With an amazing garden that made all of Limphea look dull.

" Look up there!" Stella said pointing to a balcony.

" Stell no time to be delirious. We need to find Amanda and Bloom." Musa said.

" No the windows on the balcony are broken. On the phone you could hear glass breaking." Stella said.

" Oh sorry." Musa said.

" Lets go!" Josh said taking a head start. We ran until we got to the castle door.

" Hey what business do you have here?" asked a guard.

" Our friends are in here!" Stella shouts.

" Who are your friends?" asked the guard.

" Amanda and Bloom." I say.

" The princesses?" asked the other guard. The girls looked at him funny.

" Yes the princesses, this is their grandfather's kingdom if I am correct." I say.

" Louis let them in those are my friends." Says a voice that belongs to a girl with honey blonde hair and robins egg blue eyes. Amanda was wearing a strapless light blue dress with sleeves that covered from below her shoulder blade to her wrists. Her hair was in tiny honey blonde curls.

" Amanda!" everyone shouts Josh runs up to her and swings her in his arms.

" Amanda what are you doing here?" Josh asked.

" My Grandfather requested that Bloom and I would stop getting our selves killed after we dealt with Baltor. Then he heard about our little trip to oblivion and now doesn't trust us to go anywhere with out a guard." Amanda says.

" So where is your guard?" Sky asks. Just then a guy with blonde hair and green eyes who looked about our age came to the door.

" Princess Sun what were you thinking? Oh wait I know nothing that's what!" he shouts.

" Hey! I don't know who you are but no one talks to her that way!" Josh shouts at him.

" Damon, Josh calm down. Josh this is Damon he is my assigned guard and a pain in the ass if you ask me. Damon." Amanda turns towards this Damon guy and hits him upside the head.

" I am not in the mood to deal with your shit." Amanda hisses at him.

" Who is he?" Sky asked.

" Well if you weren't listening I am Damon Princess Sun's fiancé." Damon snarled.

" Amanda didn't he call you Princess Sun?" Stella asked Amanda looked like she was going to cry.

" Princess Sun you are not allowed to go outside it is almost sundown." Damon says trying to get Amanda inside.

" You know what Damon go away!" Amanda shouts before trying to run away but Damon grabs her by her wrist.

" Amanda! If you were smart you would stop struggling." Damon says, Amanda stops fighting him.

" Victor." Damon says. The guard on his right steps up.

" Clearly Princess Sun needs a minute alone. I want you to take her to the garden for her to cool down. And I swear if she comes back with one scratch any where you are done for." Damon orders handing Amanda to the guard. He nods and Amanda rolls her eyes.

" Damon, when I get back to the castle you are in deep shit." She hisses before walking away with the guard not to far behind her.

"Sorry about that she usually isn't like that. She used to be the most amazing person I know. She still is it is just that the announcement of our engagement kinda put pressure on her." Damon said as he showed us to the thrown room to tell the king about our arrival.

" Really, I hadn't noticed." Riven said.

" So you must be the famous Riven of the Harmonic Nebula." Damon said.

" How did you know that?" Riven asked.

" Believe it or not but Sun and Moon talk about you a lot." Damon says stopping.

" Your Riven of the Harmonic Nebula, the loud mouth idiot that says sarcastic things at the moment of death like once when you and Sun had a mission together and you were about to fall in the pit of doom and you said 'this is nice nothing like hanging out with your girlfriends best friend." Damon said.

" She never told me that she almost fell in the pit of doom." Josh said.

" Probably because she didn't want a call from you every hour to see if she was ok." Laughed Musa.

" Your Musa Princess of the Harmonic Nebula. A quite amazing singer that I have heard of and a tom boy that loves to drive Stella crazy." Damon states.

" Wow word for word." Musa gasps.

" And your Stella Princess of Solaria. Shopoholic and fashoniesta that drives all of the girls crazy when you girls go shopping." Damon says looking at Stella.

" Ok that is just mean." Stella pouts.

" Come on the king is waiting." Damon says opening the door behind him and walking through.

" Ah Damon." Said a voice behind me.

" Sun." Damon says before sprinting out the door.

Amanda's pov

Victor and I had been walking around for a while now and I was getting weak.

" Victor lets head back to the castle I'm getting weak." I said.

" Oh really Princess Sun I would like to see that now." Said a voice behind me. I turn. There standing in the flesh is Madelia.

" You witch what do you want!" screamed the guard.

" What does it look like?" she asked.

" A decent makeover?" I asked.

" No I want you!" she screamed.

" Well that doesn't sound gross or any thing." I said.

" Shut it." She shouted.

" No. Rather not." I said.

" Oh you will pay for that!" she shouts sending a bolt of something but at least it wasn't a lightning bolt. I dodge it. But debris from where the bolt hit, stung my face.

" You have pushed all of my buttons now!" she shouts sending more bolts at me. I dodged all of them but the last one it grazed my left side. I shouted in pain. But kept dodging the strikes. By now it was sundown I couldn't use my powers so I was shaking with fear but over the noise I could hear shouting.

" Run Princess!" the guard shouted and I do listen this time. I sprint as fast as I could out of there. Tears of fright were pouring down my face. I was almost to the door when Damon busted the palace doors open and ran over to me. He wrapped his arms around my body and together we sank to the ground me sobbing in fear and him trying to calm me down. Just like when we were kids… Joy.

" Shh. its alright." He said softly running his hands down my back.

" Are you hurt?" he asks.

" No but the guard. Where's the guard?" I asked turning my head towards where I came from. Soon the guard came out of the brush.

" You ok Princess?" he asks.

" Yes I'm fine, thank you. But are you alright?" I ask.

" Just some scratches she aimed most of the attacks at you." He said. And that's when I noticed that Damon's arms were still wrapped around me. I didn't bother to remove them; I was way to comfortable sitting in my spot on the ground.

" Amanda you were hit." Damon says looking at me head to toe.

" Its not that bad." I said he gives me a look that says 'you kidding me?'

" Come on." Damon says picking me up bridal style to check it out himself. Once we got to my bed room he sets me on my bed and goes to my drawers. Picking out pink plaid pajama pants, a white tank top with a blue top that had sleeves to my elbows. He walked over to me handed me the clothes and turned around. I changed as quickly as my body would allow. I slid my pants on from under my dress. But as I started to slide my dress off my body, the side I was hit was literally singed to my skin.

" OW!" I shouted as I tried to remove it. Damon turned around and looked at me.

" You're a mess." He sighed.

" Nice to know now help." I said rolling my eyes.

" You do know that you don't have a shirt on right?" Damon asked.

" Yes so don't look." I said. Soon we were able to detach my dress from my skin and I slid my tank and shirt on.

" I'm going to call Moon in she has healing powers." Damon said taking out his phone and calling Stephan.

" Hey."

" Yeah. She's fine. Well that is what she claims."

" No the injure isn't to bad."

" Yeah Bloom needs to be down here."

" See you."

Devon hug up and looked at me.

" Your accident prone always have and always will." He joked.

" And some how you always end up taking care of me." I laughed.

" That's because if something happened to you I would feel bad. Amanda I love you." He said with only sincerity in his voice.

" Ok if your joking this is not funny." I said.

" No Amanda I really do I always have ever since you and I first met the day I was assigned to be your guard." He said he stepped forward and pulled me into his arms.

" Damon, I'm not sure how I feel about this. Yes I'm happy that you and I were paired together and not some strange guy but I still don't know. And I do know is that you and Grandfather expect me to choose." I said hoping that he would understand.

" I know it is just that when I heard that I was to marry you I was over joyed. I loved you so much and if Josh every hurts you I want you to know that you have me to kick is ass." Damon said with a smile.

" I'll let you know." I said with a smile.

" Knock, knock!" said a voice that I knew very well. Not knowing that he still had me in his arms.

" Stella, girls, guys come in." I laughed. As soon as everyone was in Josh looked at Damon and then me.

" What is with him he is with you everywhere?" Josh asked. I stepped forward well tried Damon had me planted in my spot.

" Damon." I warned he let go and I walked over to Josh.

" Josh nothing is going on he was just making sure I was ok and he is my assigned guard. It is like how Stephan is always with Moon." I said forgetting how they didn't know who Moon was.

" Uh hate to burst your bubble but who is Moon?" Stella asked.

" Bloom. Here I am known as Sun and Bloom is known as Moon. Our gifts. I was blessed at dawn and she was blessed at dusk. Very rare and reckless if you ask me." I say. Damon laughed.

" You only think that because it puts you as the sun goddess and Bloom as the moon goddess." He laughs.

" So your point is I can still kick your sorry little…" I start.

" Sun!" shouts my Grandfather stopping me in mid sentence as he, Bloom and Stephan walked in.

" Language. How is your side my dear?" he asks.

" Fine Grandfather." I say.

" Damon?" he asks clearly not believing me.

" It is pretty bad but her being her." Damon says.

" Damon?" I ask.

" Yes." He says.

" Would you like to die today?" I say.

" Sun! That is not how a lady should speak." He says.

" Sorry Grandfather." I say.

" Now let me see." He says. I lift the left side of my shirt up to revel the gigantic wound.

" Oh my god 'Manda." Josh says calling me by his pet name for me.

" Its not that bad I have had worse." I said.

" Eh, that's true." Josh says.

" WHAT!" Grandfather shouts.

" I have just been put in tight situations." I say.

" Amanda this just proves that you can not be trusted to go into Magix by yourself. I contacted Mrs. Faragonda, from now on you and Bloom will still attend Alfea but Damon and Stephan must always accompany you every were and boys that is orders." Grandfather says.

" Yes sir." The boys said.

" What!" Bloom and I shouted.

" From here on out Devon and Stephan will guard you 24/7." Grandfather says before leaving.

" Let me heal this 'Manda." Bloom says putting her hands on my wound, I wince but soon all the pain is gone.

" Ok all better." Bloom says I pull my shirt down.

" Well we better get some rest see you in the morning." I say ushering everyone but Devon out. As soon as everyone left Devon went to his drawers and changed in the bathroom. Once he came out he made a b line for his bed in the far end of the room.

" Damon." I said.

" Yeah."

" Sleep here tonight please." I said as I patted the area beside me. He got up and climbed in next to me wrapping me in his arms.

" You ok?" He asks.

" I'm scared."

" And what of it?" he asks.

" Being around you makes me realize that I don't need to be afraid." I mumble before falling asleep, the last thing I hear is.

" I love you Amanda."


	4. who wants to crash a wedding?

Damon's pov

I woke up and Amanda was cradled in my arms. We were sleeping in her bed it kinda reminded me of when we were younger and she had nightmares. But without the pillow wall we made because sleeping with your best friend that just happened to be the opposite gender was gross. It took me a while to remember how this had happened because when she turned ten we stopped sleeping in the same bed. She thought it was a sin to sleep in the same bed with a man that isn't her husband. And that did have the exception of Andy. I was about to wake her up when Josh barged into the room he took one look at the position we were in and glared at me.

" I swear you did anything to her and you are dead." He hisses.

" I didn't I swear I respect her to much to do that." I say. He kneels beside her side of the bed and gently shakes her.

" 'Manda get up love, your going to Alfea today." Josh whispers.

" Five more minutes Damon." She says pulling the blanket over her head. I smile.

" Sun get up you don't want the old man coming in here do you." I say.

" I'M UP!" she shouts shooting into sitting position and then immdently her hand flew to her side.

" You ok?" I ask.

" No my hand is just on my side for the fun of it." She seethes.

" Just asking." I say raising my hands in defeat and walking over to my dresser. Randomly grabbing jean shorts and a tee shirt that said. 'I don't do school' on the front.

" You're an imbecile." She growls getting up and heading to her dresser pulling out short shorts with gold hearts on them, a black belt with a gold heart pendent on it for the buckle, a white belly tank with a blue cartagain that had black flaps going down the chest area and ended at her waist, blue knee high socks and black boots that was in between her knees and ankles. And her one handed glove. Yes it's pathetic I know this but with living with her since she was five you learn. And headed to the bathroom. After a while she came out. Her usual curly hair was now straight with a black headband in her hair. Her face was the usual not too much make up but enough to cover up the scratches and black eye she got when she was attacked. We just stared at her.

" What do I have something on my face, no wait. You two are drooling." Amanda laughs.

" Only because you look amazing, as always. You know except when your hurt then I am to busy planning revenge for them hurting you." Josh says wrapping his arms around her.

" Your to kind." Amanda laughs.

" You look great Sun." I say.

" Thanks Damon, you ready to go?" she asks.

" No you and Moon still have greeting of the sun, and setting of the moon ritual." I say.

" Done. Note to self never again am I getting up at three am." Amanda says snapping her fingers and all of our stuff was packed.

" Ok you have got to teach me that." I say.

" You don't have magic." Amanda points out.

"Oh yeah." I say.

" Idiot." Amanda whispers.

" Well lets get out of here. Bloom and the others are already there I was waiting for you." Josh says kissing her cheek.

" Well thank you very much." Amanda says opening the portal. Soon we were standing in front of the great Alfea school for fairies.

"Come on!" Amanda shouts running off, Josh followed.

" Hello, Mrs. Grazelda." Amanda and Josh said at once.

" Amanda Princess of Lightninga, check. Did you have a good break?" she asked. Amanda shoots a glare my way.

" No. it was full of mischief." Amanda says smiling.

" Yes now who is your friend?" she asked obviously talking about me.

" A guard my grandfather stuck me with. He said he talked to Mrs. F about it." Amanda said,

" Oh so this is Damon?" she asked.

" Yes ma'am." I say.

" And he has manners unlike some people." She says looking at Amanda and Josh.

" You better be good Head Mistress and I are trusting you." She says letting us in.

" That was Miss. Grazelda head of discipline I have had my share of her." Amanda said.

" How?" I asked.

" Well lets just say we broke some rules and ended up cleaning the school without our powers." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

" Ah. The trouble you get yourself into." Josh said.

"Wait where did our bags go?" I ask.

" In the room when I transported us I transported them to the room." Amanda said.

" Wait _the_ room. You guys are sharing." Josh said.

" Yeah why every time she is in FP (Fairyport) we share a room, it is safer that way." I say.

" No offence 'Manda, but you would be safer in oblivion." Josh says.

" Yeah I know." Amanda laughs.

" Not funny squirt." I say patting her head.

" Not funny dumbass." Amanda says mimicking my voice.

" Oh there is a comedian in the house… courtyard… Alfea… Oh whatever you call it, that's not the point." I say.

" Oh yes it is it proves you're an Idiot." Amanda laughs.

" Oh your gonna get it." I say grabbing her by her waist, tickling her sides like I did when we were younger.

" Josh help!" Amanda laughs. Josh snatches Amanda, throws her over his shoulder and runs.

" JOSH PUT ME DOWN!" Amanda shrieks.

" Nope say the magic word." Josh taunts.

" Lightning shock." Amanda says.

" OW! That was not what I meant by say the magic word!" shouts Josh playfully.

" Hey you're the one that said it not me." Said Amanda.

" Did I ever mention that I love you?" Josh whispered.

"Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to mention it again." Amanda whispered back.

" I love you so much that I would fight the Ancestral witches just to get you to be mine." Josh said.

" But you won't have to because I am already yours." Amanda said closing the space in between them. I laughed at that one. Because technically she is mine. We are going to get married in a week max.

" Come on you better get ready to go to Magix." Josh said

" Oh yeah the Prom is coming up isn't it?" Josh said.

" Yeah and Stell is planning on dragging us to every store possible." Amanda said.

" Ok you better get settled in then." Josh says opening the door the her dorm, gentleman like. Great.

" Thank you." Amanda said stepping in.

" Which one are we in 'Manda.?" I ask.

" The one with lightning bolts for decoration on the door." Amanda says snapping her fingers. I walk in and I see a two beds, one that is a circle and about the twice the size of Amanda's king sized bed back in FP (Fairyport) with a black background and blue flowers that had gold middles. And about eight pillows on it. And a normal twin sized bed that had a blue and black plaid pattern, and had a few pillows on it.

" Well I guess I get the twin." I sighed.

" Damon come on we are leaving now." Amanda says poking her head in the room.

" What happened to unpacking?" I asked.

" Magic. Learned that spell first year." She said grabbing her jacket and leaving the room. Stephan and I walked outside right behind the girls; we walked all the way to the gate to see seven hover bikes. Musa got behind Riven, Stella got behind Brandon, Flora got behind Helia, Layla got behind Nabu, and Tecna got behind Timmy. Amanda was about to get on behind Josh but I stopped her.

" You are not getting on that thing." I say.

" And why not?" she asks, stupid stubbornness why can't she just listen to me for once.

" What if you crash? You would get hurt and your Grandfather will kill me!" I shout.

" Look I see where your coming from, but Josh is always careful when I am on. The only 2 accidents with these things was when some monsters were chasing Bloom and Sky and they got hit by a monster's attack, and when Riven was showing off and completely failed at missing a tree." Amanda says.

" Oh all right. Wait Bloom and Sky got wrecked on one of these things?" I asked.

" Yes but have a nice run!" Amanda shouts sliding her helmet on and climbing on behind Josh who immdently took off.

Amanda's Pov

We were talking over the helmet radios that Tecna and Timmy installed.

" So Damon and Stephan are in for a run huh?" Bloom asked.

" Yeah and with our luck they are right behind us." I say.

" That's not logical. How could one run so fast?" Tecna asked.

" They aren't human lets just go with that." I say.

" So what are they?" Sky asks.

" Werewolves." Bloom says as if it were nothing. I swear Josh stopped so fast that he almost gave me whip lash.

" WHAT!" Josh screamed.

" Werewolves." I say.

" Ok there is no way I am letting you sleep in that room tonight. I don't care if you have to sleep in Lightninga for Christ sakes. Just no!" Josh shouts.

" I can't he has be ordered from my grandfather to watch me. I have no choice. Believe me I don't want to spend more time with him than I have to." I say.

" Well that nice." Says a voice behind me. I turn. Damon.

" I try." I say.

" Sarcasm was use in that sentence." Damon says.

" Damon you're my best friend… that's a guy any way. But there is no way in hell I want to spend a full school year sharing the same room with you. I barley survived Mitzi." I say.

" I remember her. She was a real bitch." Damon says.

" Yes now run we gotta go." I say turning around and telling Josh to go.

" You do realize your still not sharing a room with him right." Josh says.

" No choice." I reply. We were in Magix by 1:00 pm.

" Ok boys go look for decent suits us girls are getting dresses." Stella said dragging Bloom towards the nearest store selling prom dresses.

" Meet us there at five and if we aren't there we probably are drowning in dresses." I joke following the rest of the girls.

" Don't let her kill you!" Josh shouts while following the boys to the store that sells suits.

" I won't!" I shout before being pulled into the store that Stella chose.

" If I'm going down your going down with me!" Musa whispers loudly.

" I say we ditch this place after the first dress we like." I say.

" One step ahead of you." Musa says.

" Amanda you should surprise Josh with a pink dress." Stella says.

" I'm sticking with blue." I smile.

" No pink. Try this on." Stella said shoving a pink dress into my arms and shoving me into a dressing room

" Stella I swear once I get out of here your dead!" I shout.

" Just try the dress on! For me please." Damon says.

" Fine but I swear you laugh even on the inside I will hurt you!" I say taking off my clothes and slipping the dress over my body. It was a short yet slightly poofy dress. That had glitter all over it. With one strap that had three flowers decorating it. Tried to open the door.

" Stella you open this door before I bust it down." I say. Soon Stella opens the door and I swear Damon's mouth hit the ground.

" What is everyone staring at?" I ask.

" You look amazing." Musa says.

" Really?" I ask.

" Yeah just curl your hair and everything will be fine and all perfect. Of course we will have to make sure that your hair gets hair sprayed because we don't want to have to curl your hair twice." Stella says.

" Like you need to curl it once her hair is naturally curly." Damon laughs.

" What!" Musa says.

" Surprise my hair is naturally curly I just use magic to straighten it all the time." I say.

" Oh. That saves us time." Stella says.

" Well if I am done here I am going to go pay for this and have to roam the suit store until Damon finds something. Good luck Musa." I say before heading into the dressing room and changing in record time. On my way to the register I find black heels that are just my size so I grab them and head to the register. Pay and I was on my way.

" Musa you should wear green." I hear Stella coo while I was leaving.

" Help me great dragon!" Musa shouts I laugh.

" What's so funny?" Damon asks taking my bags from my hands.

" That is Stella for you. She won't get anything until she is pleased with what we are wearing. But not without telling us what color we should wear first." I say. Damon chuckles. I turn my head to the garden Josh and I had our first date in. Without even knowing I ditch Damon and head into the garden. I have always loved garden. It is always so beautiful. I was just about to turn the corner and that's when I saw the most horrendous sight. Josh was making out with another girl. Not just any girl. Diaspro. I knew I hated her. I just stood there like an idiot tears pouring down my face. I ran. I knew there were some battles that I didn't want to face out there. And this was one of them. I sprinted out of the garden. Running all the way to Alfea forest. I knew Damon was tracking me by now. I was just to busy sobbing to care. Soon I got up and walked the rest of the way to Alfea. Which wasn't far. I had sprinted most of the way. Ignoring all of the looks I got. I walked up to my dorm. Closing the door behind me I ran into my room that I shared with Damon. Locking the door behind me I jumped onto my bed sobbing my heart out.

Damon's pov

"Did you girls have any luck?" I ask.

" I didn't but you do know that their grandfather is going to have your ass hanging off a wall is she is hurt right?" Stephan says.

" Yes I do." I say.

" No but I sense that Amanda is sad." Bloom says.

" How do you know that?" Sky says.

" Three reasons. 1) Amanda is my other half she is the sun I am the moon. 2) The sun is dimming at what 3:00 pm. 3) Emily and the other pixies are coming our way." Bloom says.

" Bloom Emily senses that Amanda is depressed." Lockette says.

" We know. Emily can you tell us where Amanda is?" Bloom asks.

" Yeah Alfea in her room. Why?" Emily asks.

" Poor girl. We better go find her." Stella says.

" Why don't you boys go up to RF. Us girls can handle this." Layla says.

" Fine but once you find out what is bothering her call us." Sky says kissing Bloom's cheek.

" We will. Transporta!" the girls shout transporting us into the living room of the dorm. Even from here you could hear her sobs. We walk up to the door just to find out that it was locked.

" Amanda honey let us in." Flora says.

" No." Amanda says through sobs.

" Let me try." I say.

" Amanda let me in. you can trust me right. Friends seice we were five." I say. I hear her unlocking the door.

" Fine but only Damon." Amanda says. She lets me in and I see her tear stained face.

" Amanda my love what's wrong? You don't deserve to cry," I say.

" Josh cheated on me. I saw him kissing another girl, in the garden." Amanda sobbed walking to her bed and sitting down.

" Come here." I say pulling her into my arms.

" Shh. Its ok. He's an asshole. Let it out, we all know it." I say.

" What did I do to him for him to cheat on me?" Amanda asked through sobs.

" I don't know, 'Manda." I say running my hands up and down her back in an attempt to clam her down. After a little while longer Amanda had cried herself to sleep.

" Poor thing." I say getting up and walking out of the room.

" What was wrong?" Bloom asked after I had walked out of the room.

" Josh. He cheated on her. Amanda had wondered off from me a went into the garden there she caught Josh kissing another girl." I say.

" That's it he's dead." Musa says getting up.

" For once that is the logical thing to do." Tecna says getting up.

" Stephan stay with Amanda I want to personally kick his ass." I say.

" No prob. I'll call you if she wakes up." Stephan says.

" Good. Lets get out of here." I say walking out the door.

" Wait Damon! I want to go home." Says a voice behind me. I turn… Amanda.

Sky's pov (this is before Damon had talked to Amanda)

" Amanda texted me." Josh says.

" What does it say, is she ok?" I ask.

" Whoa over protective big brother." Says Riven.

" Get over it." I say.

" It says… 'Were over you bastered!' Wait what?" Josh says.

" What did you do to her?" I say.

" I don't know? Ask her." Josh says clearly pissed at something.

" Well if she is pissed at you. She isn't going to answer the phone. So we have to go to Alfea." I say. The boys look at me as if I was crazy.

" What I know my sister?" I say.

" Oh."

" Lets go." I say heading out the door. Us boys walk through the school until we got to where we park our bikes. Including convincing Timmy to get on one, getting on and strapping our helmets on we were out in a good five minutes. Record time. We zip through the forest quickly as possible. In about another five minutes we made it to Alfea. Getting off and throwing out helmets on the ground we ran to the Winx's dorm.

" Well isn't it Mr. Asshole himself." Says Musa when she sees us.

" What did I do this time?" Riven says.

" Not you. You." Musa says pointing from Riven to Josh.

" Where is Amanda?" Josh asks.

" Fairyport. She agreed to do it." Stella says.

" Do what Stell?" Brandon asks.

" To marry Damon." Flora says.

" Why?" I ask.

" Because Josh cheated on her. She caught him and another girl kissing." Says Stephan.

" Bloom we better go now. Your grandfather is getting impatient."

" I didn't do anything to her. I was with at least one of the guys the entire time." Josh said.

" Is that true boys?" Bloom asks.

" Yes!" we shout.

" Then Amanda just might be making the biggest mistake in her life." Bloom says.

" Hey, who wants to crash a wedding?" Stella asks.

" ME!" everyone shouts.


	5. Gone from his life again

Damon's pov

I woke up and Amanda was cradled in my arms… again. She was so broken hearted. I feel bad for her, she doesn't deserve to be treated how Josh treated her she so, so innocent. She doesn't like to hurt anything. How she survived battling Lord Darkar, Baltor and the Ancestral Witches, is beyond me. Even in survival training/battling she always apologized when she hurt someone. Hurting others is just, not her thing, as other people would say. She barely made it the first time. A knock was heard from the door.

" Come in." I whispered. Three people entered the room, her grandfather and two maids.

" How is she?" her grandfather asked.

" Fine she fell asleep at 10:00 last night." I whispered.

" Well wake her up it is time that she should get ready. Today you become my grandson." He said smiling.

" Yes sir. Sun wake up." I say shaking her.

" No." She says.

" Come on your late to go to Alfea." I say.

" SHIT really!" Amanda shouts jolting up hand going to her side.

" No I just needed you to wake up." I say.

" You jerk!" Amanda shouts glaring at me.

" Amanda language." Her grandfather says sternly.

" Sorry grandfather." She says.

" You better get ready my love." I say kissing her cheek.

" You to Romeo." She jokes shutting the door to her room and leaving me in the hallway with her grandfather.

" You break her heart like he did and you are dead." He growls.

" I wouldn't do any thing to ever hurt her." I say.

" Good."

Josh's pov

"Ok I just got news from FP." Bloom says.

" What is it." Sky says.

" The wedding is at dusk. I have to be there in 30 minutes for pampering." Bloom says.

" Ok so what do we do?" Sky says.

" At six thirty here I will open the portal that will lead you to the wedding ceremony Josh when the time comes you tell her what happened the rest of us will back you up. Guys this is Josh's mistake to fix. And Josh this is your only chance." Bloom says before opening a portal and stepping through. Great, Bloom barley believes me now what?

" Josh don't worry we will get through to her." Riven said. We all look at him as if he was crazy.

" What I know how he feels, remember when Musa's dad said we couldn't be together?" Riven said.

" Yeah fuck you dad! It would never work out huh? Screw you!" Musa shouts to well no one really.

" You were crushed." Sky said rolling his eyes at Musa's remark.

" Yeah so I know that Amanda doesn't trust him so his case of love-idus is worse than mine was. And fuck you Musa's dad!" Riven says.

" Well that makes me feel better." I say rolling my eyes.

For the next few hours we talked, planned, laughed, and got ready for the mission. At six thirty sharp the portal Bloom promised showed up in front of us.

" This is it guys lets get Amanda back." I say stepping into the portal.

Bloom's pov

I was zipping up the back of Amanda's dress.

" Are you sure you want to go through with this girlie?" I asked.

" Yes I am. Bloomie now that I have thought about I have known longer and have been treated better by Damon. Josh just used me. Bloomie I am doing this." She said.

" What if that wasn't Josh but a trap by Madelia or even the Trix." I say.

" Bloom I love how you think. But I am going through with this." She says looking in the mirror. She was wearing a floor length white dress that had silver lace on it in several places. (Profile) Her hair was straight making it go to the middle of her back. She had the tiara that Grandmother had worn resting on her head. Mine was more simple. A white floor length dress that had a soft blue ribbon tied around me. My red hair was straight making it go past my butt. I had my usual tiara on.

" Lets go before your late." I mutter.

" Thanks for everything Bloomie." She says walking out in front of me.

" Lets hope she doesn't since the portal." I mutter when she was a safe distance away

Josh's pov

" Ok now how do we find the wedding we are in a giant maze of a garden." Riven says then we all look at Flora.

" Huff I'm on it." She says walking to the plants.

" This way." She says taking off. We all sprint the way Flora was going. After a few minutes we saw the wedding.

" Come on lets not be to late." I say to my self. Taking the lead. As we got closer I could see that Amanda was just now walking down the isle.

" No Amanda don't" I say. We finally made it to the wedding and we were just in time.

" If any one objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

" I object!" I found myself shouting, the crowed gasps, Amanda turns.

" Josh what are you doing here?" she asks frustrated.

" What are you doing marring this creep?" Riven asks.

" Riven I asked Josh not you." She says.

" Guards seize them!" shouts her grandfather.

" Amanda I know you. You won't let the guards take anyone away without them stating their story for themselves!" I shout fighting off a couple guards.

"Guards release them." She says softly.

" Amanda are you sure about this?" Damon asks.

" Yes Damon, I am. Josh is right I don't let that happen not in Lightninga not in Eraklyon not here." Amanda says.

" What do those places have to deal with here?" her grandfather asks.

" Sir Eraklyon is where Amanda was born. Her parents are the Queen and King. Making her the princess and my sister." Sky says.

" Sir when Amanda was born she was given the gift of lightning. Making her the balance. Because she was born with the power of the dark arts." Musa says.

" Amanda I know you think I hurt you." Josh starts.

" Because you did." Says Damon.

" But I would never do that to you. Amanda I love you with all my heart and sole. To prove I am right think back to that day and what do you feel?" Josh asks.

" I don't know hurt, frustration, sadness." Amanda says.

" I meant magically." He says.

" I know." Amanda says closing her eyes.

" Vibes. That I haven't felt since I was six." She says. Damon looks at her.

" From Madelia's sister Maradellia." She says.

" Right you are Amanda. You know for a blonde your pretty smart" Says a lady with Black hair green eyes and a very tall and skinny figure.

" What do you want?" Damon says.

" Isn't it obvious?" says Maradellia.

" What a good nose job." Amanda says.

" You know Sun we want you and your powers." She says.

" Why?" Amanda asks.  
" You're the goddess of the sun, and the keeper of Lightning and the dark arts. That's why." She says.

" So you want something that you can't take from me without sending complete chaos to you and your family?" Amanda says.

" Yes. Dark Blockade." She says.

" Lightning shield." Amanda says creating a shield.

" I thought we couldn't use our actually powers here." I say.

" I'm the balance I can redue the sands of time if I wanted to." Amanda says.

" Hey girls lets show them what the Winx are made of!" I shout.

" Winx Enchantix!" we shout all trance forming.

" Sun! Moon!" our grandfather shouts.

" What!" we shout.

" Kick some butt." He says.

" You know Bloomie I never thought those words would pass through his mouth." Amanda says dodging an attack.

" I know right. Dragon Fury!" I shout.

"Lightning Blaze!" Amanda shouts.

Maradellia says something under her breath.

" That's a spell for a dark cage. Whoa!" Amanda shouts a dark cage forms around her.

" Amanda!" Josh shouts.

" Josh." Amanda says.

" Yes." Josh says.

" I forgive you." Amanda whispers to him before she and Maradellia disappear.

The next day still Bloom's pov.

We all woke up in the same room each Winx by their boyfriend. All of us were still tired; we had stayed up late planning how we were going to get Amanda back. Well all of us except Josh.

" What are you doing?" Musa asked him as he was closing a medium bag of something.

" Getting Amanda back." He says.

" Wait we are going to strike at midnight tonight." Stella says.

" No it is my fault she is gone. I am going alone." Josh says.

" What how is it your fault?" I asked him.

" I let her go I could have called I could have done something." He says.

" How?" Tecna says.

" The day when we were looking for her I thought I saw her running into the forest crying. But I thought that it was crazy. I should have gone after her. Now I am going to get her by myself." Josh says.


	6. For she will always be my love

Ok before you read the story I have to give a shout out to Bearybeach and Rocky25. You two are the best!

Josh's pov

I was walking through a forest to where I knew she had taken Amanda. I had over heard a conversation to destroy Sun and Moon about a month ago. I hadn't known who was talking so that was why I didn't want Amanda in the same room with Damon. I just used the fact that he was a werewolf to my advantage. I was walking until I got to Lake Ramón; I got all the info from Bloom. I told them if we weren't back by noon tomorrow come and rescue the both of us. Of coarse getting a stupid remark from Riven and him getting a slap from Musa. God they are a paradox couple (Paradox means something that is one thing but also the complete opposite. Like Musa and Riven they love each other but hate each other at the same time.). I was walking on one side of a lake when I heard a voice.

" You can't take my powers complete chaos will spread out I can barely control my powers. And I am the keeper of them." Amanda obviously.

" Well that is why we need some one older and more responsible. Say around the age of 34." Maradellia says.

" You do realize you just admitted your 34 and that your old… right?" Amanda said, god I loved her.

" Shut up you, you, you ignorant little spoiled brat! You have had the best child hood ever unlike me who had to live off the streets and take care of that little sister you always loved." Maradellia cried.

" You had to do that?" Amanda asked. I had found a little window I could look in by now. Amanda had finally broke out of the rope that tied her to the wall and was sitting on the ground by Maradellia.

" Yes, I was always jealous of how you and your sister would come in wearing beautiful dresses and how everyone loved you just because you were royal."

" You shouldn't have been." Amanda said softly.

" Why?"

" Because Bloom and I aren't really sisters. The same parents adopted us. I was kidnapped at birth and Bloom was sent there by her sister Daphne to be protected by the people that killed Sparx." Amanda says.

" Really." Said Maradellia.

" Yeah because if we were she would be dating her brother." Amanda says and both of them erupt in laughter.

" So how about you change your mind from vengeance and we get out of here and act like you never kidnapped me." Amanda says.

" No that would be to easy." Said Maradellia.

" What!" Amanda shouts. Maradellia takes her down and starts beating her up soon enough Amanda is covered in bruises.

" Now it is time to take your powers. Spirits of the dark arts and lightning hear my plea take the powers of the one in front of me." Maradellia chants Amanda has a smug look on her face how could she be in so much pain and just be looking like that?

" Hey dumbass, access denied." Amanda said.

" But how?" Maradellia says astonished.

" Besides being the goddess of the Sun I happen to be the fairy of _lightning_ and the _dark arts_. You should really get to know your enemy better." Amanda says.

" Well then oh great one. The best time to take your powers is during the eclipse which happens to be tonight." Maradellia says.

" Great now I know when the rest of my life ends." Amanda says.

" Ah the perks of being evil." Says Maradellia walking out. I see my chance I break open the window and climb in. Alarms sound.

" Amanda." I say I run over to her and set her out side. Blocking the door with a table. Which was large and heavy I climb out side to see Amanda staring at me.

" I will explain later." I say picking her up bridal style and sprinting as fast as my legs will carry the both of us. We were a great distance away when I stop and set her down.

" You ok?" I ask sinking to my knees.

" Wow you really are my knight in a specialists uniform." Amanda says.

" Hey don't hate on me just because you thought I was cheating on you but I really wasn't because I would never do that to you. You are the love of my life Amanda. Don't hate me. I'm sorry." I say in a rush.

" What is there to be sorry for Josh? When we got there she told me everything. That really was her and her husband. Which is surprising considering that she is completely insane. I was just to hurt to feel the magic vibes I'm sooooo sorry for overreacting." Amanda says hugging me.

" Amanda I would have done the same thing." I say.

" What run into a forest cry for a little while, hike to Alfea, go to your room lock yourself in, cry some more, talk to your best friend since you were five, agree to marry that person, sleep in the same bed as that person, and then almost marry them, but you are interrupted by me, then you get kidnapped by some crazy lunatic, nearly were beaten to death, make some random remark about how stupid they are, and then you are carried out of the stink hole by me?" Amanda says.

" You really did all that?" I ask.

" Yes." She says.

" God I love you." I say.

" Love you to!" Amanda says.

" Come on I still have a ways to walk." I say.

" What do you mean you have a ways to walk I am walking to." She says.

" Your injured." I say picking her up.

" Over protective boyfriend." Amanda says.

" So were back together?" I ask.

" Does this answer your question?" Amanda says crashing her lips on mine, I immdently kiss her back. That happens for a good two minutes or so.

" Yes it does my love." I say with a smile.

" Good now set me down I want to walk." She says.

" No your hurt." I say.

" Really. Why couldn't Riven be here at the moment." She pouts.

" Oh so you want to kiss him? I see how it is." I joke.

" Eww no I don't even know how Musa lives with him." She says shaking her head over and over.

" Yeah that and the part where I will kill him if he made you walk," I say.

" So can I walk."

" No."

" What about now,"

" Still no."

" What about now."

" Amanda!"

" Sorry, what about no…"

" Don't you even finish that sentence." I say laughing at her persistence. Let me just say now. I love her more than all of the stars multiplied by the number of all the stars in the worlds combined. For she will always be my love.

Ok this story is over. I can swear when my older brother read this he thought it was very sweet… and he is a wrestler/football player. So that has got to be something.

**Please Review and thank you everyone for your reviewing! I 3 all of you!**


	7. Pure Bliss

Amanda's pov

Three weeks later Bloom and I were getting ready for a very special day. We were in Fairyport, for a very special event. I looked in the mirror. My golden blonde hair was straight and down, my body was covered in a long, strapless, dress that had a silver sash that was just below my breasts. And of course with the curtsy of Stella it was a soft pink. I was wearing my regular tiara and silver, sandal, heels. Bloom in the exact same thing only the dress was blue. Leaving me looking ridicules in a pink dress.

" Hey Bloom." I say as I straighten her tiara.

" Yeah." Bloom says looking at me with her cyan eyes.

" I like your dress that I like mine." I say. She laughs.

" Why because its…" she starts.

" Pink." I finish with a laugh.

" I bet Josh says you look great." Bloom says.

" He has to. I am his girlfriend." I say picking up the brush to brush out my hair once more.

" That means absolutely nothing." Bloom says.

" Yes it does, I could be wearing baby barf and all he would say was that my outfit is a colorful choice." I laughed.

" Ok maybe it does mean something." Bloom says putting her finger on her chin. Just then Stephan and Damon came in.

" So how are the ladies doing?" Damon asked. Even though we almost got married we both agreed to resume our former almost normal lives. He a palace guard and me the princess and in a few minutes former princess. Today was our coronation. Two weeks ago Grandfather died. After Josh and I returned the palace Grandfather became gravely ill. Bloom and I were forced to return to Magix for our studies. And a week later we found ourselves dressed in black for a funeral. I started to tear up. I quickly wiped my eyes. In fright of what Stella's reaction would be if my makeup got smeared. And I remembered the promise Josh made me take.

FLASH BACK

Josh and I were about to enter the portal to Fairyport when he held me back.

" Amanda today is your special day. I know you miss your grandfather but you need to promise me not to cry. At all. Not one tear. Promise." Josh said.

" I promise mother." I said sarcastically.

" Now there is the Amanda I know and love." Josh said.

" You didn't love me before?" I ask choosing my words carefully.

" Ok way to use my words against me." Josh said with a laugh.

" I try." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

" God I love you." Josh whispered. We were about to kiss when…

" Stop being slowpokes just enter the portal already!" Riven shouted.

END OF FLASH BACK

" You girls ready?" Damon asked I looked at him.

" Fairyport needs their rulers don't they?" I ask. Damon looks at me in shock.

" What?" I ask.

" That is the first time you have talked louder than a whisper." Damon said.

" Well get used to it buddy boy because in a few minutes we are your boss." I laughed as I walked to the double doors and a few moments later Bloom pads along beside me. We hook our arms just like we did for our coronation for becoming princesses. The doors open. Bloom and I wait for our cue then slowly but not to slow walk down the isle. Heads up, backs straight, and full of courage. When we get to the priest we kneel.

" Princess Amanda of Fairyport. Do you from here on out take the solome oath to protect our sun to make sure it rises and falls?" the priest asks.

" I do." I speak.

" Princess Bloom of Fairyport. Do you from here on out take the solome oath to protect our moon to make sure it falls and rises?" the priest asks.

" I do." She speaks.

" And do you both agree to be the sun and the moon to be opposites that work together. To heal and forgive?" the priest asks.

"I do." We say at the exact same moment. The tiara we were wearing was lifted off our heads and the royal crown was place on our heads. A cheer arose from the crowed as we stood and walked down the isle to the ballroom. There someone grabbed me from behind,

someone that I knew very well.

"Josh you scared me." I said.

" You the famous Amanda of Lightninga scared?" Josh said.

" Ok I admit it I am a little jumpy. We never really did capture her you just busted me out of there." I said.

" Don't worry today you became a queen of one out of two realms." Josh said. I smile.

"Thanks you are always there for me Josh. I love you." I said.

" I love you too Amanda." Josh said we kiss; it was the most amazing kiss we have ever shared. And lets just say between you and me that, that moment was pure bliss.


	8. Nightmares come to life

**BLOOM**

**Ok this is the last chapter… I hope you guys/girls love it! And this setting is after Josh proposed to Amanda. Just so you won't be confused.**

Damon's pov

I was walking through the corridors of the castle. I wasn't able to get any sleep. When I heard a scream. On I hadn't heard for a while now. Sun. I ran to her room beating several other guards. Bursting down the door I saw Sun her golden blonde hair matted to her forehead by sweat, breathing heavily, and fear struck in her eyes.

" What's wrong?" I ask her

" Nightmare." She said loud enough for only me to hear.

" Sorry false alarm bad dream." I said to the guards who nodded and looked at the distressed Queen with sympathy.

" Ok spill it." I said after all of the other guards had left.

" Maradellia was back. This time she was stronger than last time. Damon does this mean something?" Amanda looked at me with her big robins egg blue eyes; tears lightly fell onto her light blue satin nightgown.

" I want you to go back to Lightninga tomorrow along with Moon and stay there or with the others until we can track her and her damn sister down. You need to promise me that you will be careful and never leave Moon's side unless you are to scatter. Which scattering is last resort." I demanded.

" I promise." Amanda said.

" Now go back to sleep." I smiled as she laid down and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing became regular other than her heavy breathing. Feeling relieved that she can sleep a little more soundly now I left the room to call Josh. Over the years we were able to become friends. Mostly because we both cared a lot for something or rather _someone_. We both love and care for Amanda, We hate to see her hurt or sad, love to see her happy and her eyes smile. She was our sun mine literally and Josh's figuratively. I pull out my cell and dialed Josh's number. After a few rings he answered.

" Damon why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Josh huffed.

" Josh I have a favor to ask of you." I spoke sincerity in my voice.

" Yeah?"

" Sun woke half of the palace tonight. She had a nightmare that Maradellia was back and stronger than ever." I spoke at a rapid pace.

" And what does this mean?"

" The Sun and Moon have…. Gifts if you will. That helps them in many ways. Sun's is the gift of sight, she can see in the future, past and even present. To night she had that gift come to her. Moon has the gift of movement she can since movement of others through the ground. It has something to do with vibrations and all, but she can feel them. I need you to keep Sun safe and ask Sky to keep Moon safe. Don't let them leave your sight unless they have to go to Alfea. We can't risk them getting hurt anything that happens to them fatal wise will reflect on our balance." I could hear the worry in my voice.

" I will do any thing to keep 'Manda safe. No need to worry." Josh said.

" Stephan and I will be dropping them off at Red fountain tomorrow morning. It is not safe for them to be here."

" Of course. We will all be there." Josh said.

" Ok just you boys and the winx?" I ask.

" No Maradellia will be there too." I could hear Josh's voice dripping in sarcasm.

" Not funny. Oh and one more thing." I laughed.

" Yeah?" Josh asked.

" They don't know about their gifts. If they find out they will get paranoid. So don't tell them. Especially Sun. If she finds out her dreams get more vivid and she might be able to get hurt in them. That happened to former Sun Goddess Cara."

" I won't tell them. This is between you and me." Josh agreed.

THE NEXT DAY! SAME POV

I woke up to the morning sun. It was bright as ever; Amanda must be in a good mood. I walked down to her room to see the sun goddess fast asleep and a smile planted on her face.

" Hey Sunny get up you are going back to Magix today." I said shaking her, slowly her eyes opened to revel her beautiful eyes.

" Morning Damon."

" Morning your highness." I smirked knowing she hated formalities.

" Ok jerk much." Sun laughed. Smiling she made her way to the bathroom after taking a quick shower she came out wearing a loose royal blue shirt that came three inches below her hip, that had royal blue lace across her breast. And blue jean short shorts, with royal blue stilettos. Her shoulder length golden blonde hair was straight.

" How do I look?" Amanda asks spinning around.

" Good." Was all I was able to say. We met up with Stephan and Moon in the ship we were taking. Moon was wearing a short ruffled denim skirt with a belly shirt that had sleeves that go to her elbows. The sleeves were yellow and the middle was blue her fiery red hair was down in her normal wavy style.

" Hey! We are off!" I shouted to the pilot after we made sure the girls were buckled in.

" So we are going back to Magix for our protection?" Bloom asked.

" Yes Queen Moon." Stephan agreed.

" Oh great just what we need." Bloom said sarcastically.

" It is for your own protection." I backed up Stephan.

" Oh alright." Bloom finally agreed.

" Good." I sighed as we landed.

Amanda's pov

When we land on this ship it isn't noisy like the RF ships. Magix needs to face it… They are behind on technology compared to Fairyport.

"You girls promise to…" Damon started.

" Stay out of trouble never leave each other and always be on guard. Yes we promise." I cut him off.

" And never…" Stephan started.

" Stray from the group. Yeah we got it." Bloom cut Stephan off.

" And above all…" they started together.

" Don't come back until we have the all clear." Bloom and I cut them off together. The winx looked like they were going to explode from laughter and the specialists weren't to far from their reaction.

" Seriously we have gone through that a hundred times already." I looked at them. Damon kissed my forehead, the sign of protection in Fairyport.

" Don't ever cut me off again." He sighed.

" Oh you wish… Oh and Damon." I said.

" Yeah?" He asked.

" I'm your boss… Not the other way around." I smirked. They left ready to fight. God I hoped they would be all right.

Three weeks later… Amanda's pov

These three weeks have been hell. I can't have any privacy. And I feel like I am in a crowded room. For the last two weeks I have had the same nightmare over and over again. I was in the woods no one else there. My breathing was heavy, sweat covered my forehead. The same voice would call out to me…

" Sun, you can't hide forever!" then I'd wake up. For the second time tonight I have woken up from this dream. I needed fresh air. I knew the boys wouldn't let me out at this time of night so I slowly went to the balcony of Josh's room. I stepped out into the brisk night air. That's when it happened.

" Sun! I need you." The voice called out to me. Scared I ran to the balcony door. Locked. Damn. I hurried to the edge of the balcony. Two stories high. TRUMPH! I turn my head to see Maradellia. I turn my head back to the balcony's heights. Eh I have jumped off higher. I swing my legs over the railing and hit the ground.

" You stupid girl running won't get you any where." Maradellia called out. I weigh my options, yep running seems better. I take off for the woods.

Josh's pov

I wake up to a voice shouting.

" You stupid girl running won't get you any where." How does that voice sound familiar and whom is it talking to. I turn my head to see Amanda's bed empty. Shit. Why can't she stay out of trouble? I run to the balcony doors to see Amanda's blonde hair running toward Alfea. Smart girl Faragonda will help you so will all of the Alfea's teachers. I took action.

" Wake up!" I shouted into the Intercom.

" Yo. Josh what is with the racket?" Musa.

" Yeah I need my beauty sleep." Stella.

" Sun is in trouble! I can sense her fear." Bloom.

" Hey B you are in Fairyport mode again." Layla.

" Sorry." Bloom again.

" Its fine sweetie." Flora.

" It is logical that Bloom could be able to track Amanda but that is also illogical." Tecna.

" I can the powers of the moon help me stay connected to her. Maradellia is also there though so…. Wait! Does she have her phone with her?" Bloom asks.

" Yeah she grabbed before sneaking outside. Why?" I ask.

" When we have Magix problems we call you guys but when we have Fairyport problems we call Damon and Stephan. Oh I hope he answers." Bloom said. Oh he better.

Amanda's pov

I fumble for my phone in my pocket. Ok Damon is going to kill me if Maradellia doesn't first.

" Sun you can run forever!" Maradellia's voice chanted. I look to see where I was. I remember this place! It's where Josh proposed to me! If I remember correctly… there! I hid in a hallow log that was right by a stream. Climbing into the log I take out my phone.

Dialing Damon's number I was praying he would answer.

" Sun! You are calling at one am what is going on?" Damon asked.

" I kinda went out onto the balcony for fresh air and ended up getting attacked by Maradellia and her evil sister." I whispered.

" You can't follow rules can you?" Damon asked.

" No. I can't." I spoke.  
" We are tracking you now. You might just have to fight back until we get there alright." Damon said.

" Sun! You can't hide forever!" Maradellia's voice was closer than ever.  
" Jeez can she be less obvious?" Damon asked.

" My point exactly. Wish me luck." I hung up and jumped out from my hiding spot to see Maradellia and Madelia searching for me.

" Hey Queens of Ugliness!" I shouted. They turn towards me.

" Your powers are weakest at this time of day." Madelia snickered.

" Lets just see about that." I whispered under my breath.

" Amanda Enchantix!" I shout transforming.

" You shouldn't have enough energy to even transform at this time of night!" Madelia screeched.

" Magic here is opposite from Fairyport. Smart ass." I smirked my entire outfit flashed to the darkex colors before changing back.

" Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Maradellia asked

" I will fight you." I said trying to keep the confidence in my voice.

" Good luck winning. Darkness rain!" Madelia shouted.

" Lightning shield!" I cover my self but as the orb hit the shield the force knocked me back a few feet.

" Lightning blast!" I shout sending a bolt at them hitting them directly. This went on for about half an hour until the wind picked up and a silent ship landed. Something tugged on my wrist and soon I found myself in Maradellia's grasp. Two werewolves jumped out of the ship on with green eyes and blonde fur and the other blue eyes and brown fur. Damon and Stephan.

" You let her go now." Damon growled.

" Now why would I pass up an opportunity to get her powers to give her back?" Maradellia asked.

" Because we have you surrounded." Josh damn I am in big trouble if I live through this.

" You will never get her back she is ours now!" Madelia shouted before a transport spell was said. And just like that I was gone.

Josh's pov

I can't believe it gone. Just like that. The look on her face hurt, scared, sad all something that I would do anything to change. There is one way to change that I need to find her and soon.

Ok that was the end of this book but… I will make a sequel if you review or pm me. and in that pm you have to write the word…

**BLOOM**

**And if not I can just leave you hanging. I need at least five people to say that or I will leave you hanging. Don't mean to sound rude. (Sorry if it is too late to say that) But I want to know if this story is worth my time for typing these chapters.**


End file.
